This disclosure relates to vehicle suspension.
In active suspension systems, a controlled force is introduced between the mass of the vehicle (the “sprung mass”) and the mass of the wheel assemblies (the “unsprung mass”). One proposed active suspension system that employs electromagnetic motors is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,541, which is incorporated here by reference.